Daredevil
'Daredevil '''is the main protagonist of ''Daredevil: Blind Justice. ''He is a man who was blinded by a radioactive substance and even though he lost his sight, his other four senses were heightened to superhuman levels. He was dedicated to fight injustice in New York City and became a vigilante at night. Biography Personality Daredevil, for lack of a better term, is complicated. As a child, he felt immense guilt and loss; blaming himself from the death of his father as well as feeling lost after losing his sight. He was both heroic and selfless even as a child, although he has difficulty with forging real emotional connections. He has a high desire for justice and doing the right thing. He aimed to help only innocent people and was unable to help injustice, becoming frustrated when the police or judicial system fail to help. He decided to work as a vigilante to save people and help where the justice system could not. During this, he demonstrated extreme selflessness as he kept risking the lives of others,even after he barely made it out of dangerous situations and ended up badly wounded multiple times. While fighting crime, he can be very brutal and heavily injures criminals in such manner as breaking bones. He has hospitalized many criminals in this regard however he has avoided intentionally killing anyone and limits himself to hand-to-hand combat and sticks so as to not inflict lethal injuries, even if this results in himself getting injured during fights. He shows great concern even for his enemies and believes that if he kills people, he's no better than those he's fighting. Despite his reluctance to kill, Daredevil, when sufficiently infuriated or when the situation is dire, throws away his concern for the well-being of his opponents. The harming or killing of innocent people makes him even more willing to kill however even his temporary willingless to kill still feeds his sense of guilt when he reflects on it. As a Catholic, Daredevil experiences a lot of guilt and soul-searching over his actions when he allows his anger and contempt for violent criminals to cause him to enjoy beating them bloody, and he frequently wonders whether he is doing the right thing in the eyes of God whether he is allowing evil into his heart. Powers and Abilities *'Enhanced Senses: 'Despite being blinded as a child, Daredevil's four remaining senses, besides sight, are enhanced to a superhuman level, resulting in them becoming sonar/radar-like. He constantly feels numerous things, including balance, direction, miniscule changes in air density, vibratations and blankets of temperature variations, that are usually imperceptible to human beings. That, combined with his acute hearing and olfactory senses, allows Daredevil to evaluate his surroundings in what he describes as an "impressionistic painting" of the world around him, which looks like the world on fire to him. His superhumanly enhanced senses grants him tremendous awareness of his surroundings on a wide range, this makes him extremely alert to danger. **'Enhanced Hearing: 'Daredevil's hearing is sharper than bats and is extremely acute, he can clearly hear conversations, heartbeats and even breaths from several meters. He can focus on what he hears and hearing the changes in people's heartbeats allows Daredevil to predict how they feel and what actions they'll take, such as attack or run. Daredevil's hearing also makes him an adept thief. ***'Echolocation: 'Daredevil possesses an exceptionally advanced form of human echolocation. He is able to detect objects in his environment by sensing echoes from those objects, by actively creating and listening for sounds. He can interpret the soundwaves reflected by nearby objects, accurately identifying their location and size. ***'Lie Detection: 'Daredevil's hearing is so acute, that he can tell whether people are lying or not, based on the rate of their heartbeats. **'Enhanced Smell: 'Daredevil's incredible olfactory senses which is even sharper than a dog allow him to detect the scent of cigarettes and cheap cologne three floors above him and through several walls. By smelling a cigarette, Daredevil could tell whoever smoked it previously had rotten teeth. **'Enhanced Taste: 'Daredevil's taste is extremely acute. **'Enhanced Touch: 'Daredevil can feel the presence of those around him through vibrations, air currents and body temperatures. He can dodge attacks and projectiles by feeling them cut through the air, creating ripples of currents only detectable by him. He locates enemies through walls and from different vibrations by feeling the vibrations they make from moving, such as their footsteps. ***'Enhanced Thermoreception: 'Daredevil can sense changes in heat in the environment. ***'Electroreception: 'Daredevil is able to detect electric fields, similar to a shark. **'Enhanced Balance: 'Daredevil's sense of balance is superhuman, giving him perfect equillibrium, coordination, dexterity, reflexes and agility, resulting in high levels of acrobatic and gymnastic ability. He can instinctively react to oncoming blows nearly effortlessly with the use of his other senses, such as avoiding attacks with a sharp weapon at close quarters by hearing the noise of an opponent's approach. *'Peak Physical Condition: 'Daredevil's physicality is peak human conditioning. *'Master Martial Artist: 'Despite being blind, Daredevil was rigorously trained in martial arts at a young age and became an exceptionally fit man who is extremely skilled in martial arts. Daredevil used these skills to fight crime and his fighting style incorporates boxing, muay thai, kung fu, karate, judo, aikido, capoeira, taekwondo, escrima, ninjutsu and pro-wrestling. Hence, Daredevil can take down multiple enemies alone. **'Staff Mastery: 'Daredevil is highly skilled in the use of staves and similar melee weapons. *'Master Acrobat: 'Daredevil is extremely acrobatic, and could already do several agile flips as a child. He is highly skilled with parkour and free-running and is able to quickly move over rooftops and climb buildings, managing to keep up with a car this way. *'Expert Marksman: 'Because of his enhanced senses, Daredevil has increased awareness of where objects are, allowing him exceptional marksmanship with both firearms and throwing weapons. *'Master Lawyer: 'Daredevil is a persuasive and trained lawyer, having graduated from university and he expressed his confidence to use every legal loophole and footnote, claiming to have the ability to break others without breaking the law. *'Master of Stealth: 'Daredevil is extremely skilled in moving quietly and staying hidden. His agility also helps him become hard to find as he clings on to wall corners to stay hidden and hides atop of things and strikes when necessary. *'Expert Interrogator: 'Daredevil is able to extract information from criminals with ease. *'Expert Musician: 'Daredevil is able to play the piano with enhanced senses of touch to guide him through. *'Multillinguaism: 'Daredevil is fluent in his native English as well as Russian, Japanese, Spanish, Arabic and French. Equipment *'Daredevil Suit: 'Daredevil wears a highly durable suit, allowing him to be nearly unfazed by an opponent's attacks and recover more quickly from being hit, such as blunt force trauma. *'Billy Club: '''Daredevil's signature weapon is the Billy Club which can be used as a short staff or two individual sticks by a high tensile wire for grappling. It can be split into two individual short stick for close quarters combat. It is kept in a holster on the suit's left thigh." Appearance Relationships Quotes *"I'm not asking penance for what I've down, Father. I'm asking forgiveness, for what I'm about to do." *"I haven't always been blind." *"No. I made it through." *"Thing about red, they can't tell how much you're bleeding." *"Here's how this is gonna work. I'm gonna ask you some questions. You're gonna answer them. If you're lying to me, trust that I will know...and I will be unhappy." *"The last part's just Catholicism." *"It would slow me down too much." *"That sounds bad but I don't speak asshole." *"You're feeding off this city like a cancer." *"Now tell that to the people you've hurt." *"I'm gonna find you and I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done." *"It's gonna take a lot more than a voice on the radio to stop me." *"Does that answer your question?" *"No, no. I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm just a guy who get fed up with men like you and I decided to do something about it." *"Yeah, keep telling yourself you've won. It'll make what I'm gonna do to you so much more satisfying." *"Then I guess we were both disappointed." *"Do you believe in the Devil, Father?" *"I'm gonna kill you." *"We don't live in a world that's fair, we live in this one. And I'm doing everything I can to make it a better place." *"And how do you know that the devil and the angels inside me aren't the same thing?" *"Not everyone deserves a happy ending." *"Like a good Catholic boy." *"Take your shot." *"How much longer before innocent people start getting caught in his cross-fire?" *"Yeah. It didn't miss you." *"I'll see you then." *"I'm guessing you've done this, what ten, maybe twenty times? How long's it been? Six months, a year or your whole life? Something tells me you don't take breaks. You know, no one else has to die. You could stop now. Walk away." *"I'm just a guy." *"You're still at war." *"Come on. You know you're not the only one, right? Who did you lose? Huh? Was it someone you loved? Well, boo-hoo. Let me tell you something, buddy. Everybody's lost someone. Doesn't mean you have to do this." *"I didn't ask for that name." *"It doesn't matter what I think or what I am. People don't have to die." *"I believe it ain't my call, and it ain't yours either." *"You wanna explain that to the orphans and the widows of the men you killed?" *"Really? Really? You never think for one second: shit, I just killed a human being." *"A human being who did a lot of stupid shit, maybe even evil, but had one small piece of goodness in him." *"What kind of choice is that?" *"I guess I have a way of pissing people off sometimes." *"I can break you without breaking a single law." *"They'll cut their tongues out before they talk." Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Enhanced Individuals